


First Fifty Dates

by mozesandme



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozesandme/pseuds/mozesandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ReaderXCountry story or chapter of many more, and I thought I'd put it up here! Hope you enjoy! P.S. I'll add the characters as I add chapters!<br/>Suggestions also appreciated!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fifty Dates

He sees her, just like everyone else.  
A small glance, then his eyes trail else where, cause don't you know it's wrong to stare at a girl like her?  
She's beautiful.  
To him.  
His soft green eyes catch her figure again, she looks sad, her shoulders slumped and her hands stuffed into the gray pockets on her speckled gray jacket. The voices are loud, but her figure speaks out to him more, and she disappears for a moment, a large crowd of people rushing by, and then she's in his sight again, and he doesn't realize it, but he's ever so slowly making his way towards her.  
He comes to a stop as she starts forwards, and for a second his heart stills cause she's walking away, he doesn't have the confidence to say a word, but then his heart leaps into his throat, his head twisting aside to the familiar sound of a train coming in, and then his nerves rattle as people start to scream, his gaze flickering back over to her form. Lurching forwards he grabs her, not thinking, just doing as he pulls her up and traps her against the worn concrete, his body shaking as he keeps her there, and everything goes silent, the people, the train, and only his heart can he hear, the wind of the train passing rustling at his jacket.

 

That was long ago.  
She hated him after that, but he tried not to let it get to him, shrugging it off.  
Every time she brought it up, it was like a slap to the face, screaming as tears traced their way down her fine speckled cheeks. It twists and festers inside of him, and he hurts for her, she doesn't notice, he doesn't want her to notice, those beautiful eyes of hers always in pain. He loves making them light up with joy, or surprise even, but those days are the rarest of them all. Everyday was another day, her sitting in between his legs as he combed his fingers through her hair, head rolled back as he let out a soft sigh.  
She would always crawl into his bed at night, clinging to him from behind, making his heart ache again cause he just....Her touch made his heart hurt, her voice, just her in general. It all hurt. She would cry into his back and he should have turned around to hold a lady like that. A beautiful wonderful lady. Don't you know you're supposed to be the one to love a lady like that?  
He held back either way. Regret crawling up his throat in the morning, sitting up and looking over her sleeping figure. So peaceful. He takes in a deep breath and reaches down, swipping her bangs back, fingers lingering across her cheek, to run along her jaw, standing and shuffling over to his closet. He's covered in ugly faded scars from those wars oh so long ago. She has scars to, and he pauses at the thought, the remembrance. He turns, picking up her limp arms, pushing her long sleeves back with another pained thud in his chest. His fingers trace softly, lips quirking down into a frown. Did you know you were supposed to care for her?  
Pulling back he hurries towards his desk, shuffling around and tugging out a black sharpie, trailing over and leaning down, pressing the tip to her scarred wrist.

She wakes alone. He knows she is probably upset, he should have stayed and held her close, pressing kisses to her face. She only would've yelled though. Said nothing was wrong, what was he babbling on about?  
No...  
She trails down, rubbing at those beautiful deep eyes, yawning and stretching. Her eyes smile at him and he feels relief flood over himself, a small twitch of his lips upwards. Her hair is unruly and tangled, but that's alright, she looks precious just like this. He sighs, bringing the cup of coffee up to his lips to hide that secret smile, but he knows she saw it, and the small pitter pat of her bare feet on the wooden floor only echos closer, fingers wrapping around him from behind as she burries her beautiful face into his shoulder. He sets the glass down, turning to face her, rough fingers cupping her soft beautiful face. Doesn't the lady know she's all he has?  
She smiles and tilts into his touch, her eyes closing, those dark eyelashes closing tightly. So beautiful. How can she not know?  
After a while like that, his fingers grazing over her features, her eyes flicker halfway open, those eyes catching his own and she leans in close, her lips lingering, and suddenly shock rolling down his spine and a jump of his heart, the pain growing into something more.

Is that was what love was all about?  
Pain?  
Small moments of happiness?  
He doesn't know, but it sure as hell hurts right now. Why wouldn't she listen? She never said anything, maybe she was afraid to say anything, or thought she could pull through. Yet now he stands, looking down where she was buried. Life was just ironic wasn't it? No it wasn't her, it was a dark night, walking along back home in the cold, hand in hand and a drunk driver who paid no mind to the couple. She had been happy that night, all smiles and flawless laughter. He watched her move, smile and laugh, just like you should to a lady you loved.  
She knew he loved her, she took that kiss and he let her, the moment amazing and something he would never trade for anything. He remembers her laugh, her lips on his, those nights he pulled her in close, their legs intertwined, the hushed whispers and the soft kisses against skin. It aches, there's no longer a dull pain, but just an empty place in his chest that rattles when he walks, and every night it's so cold with out her there, her soft promises of their future together, and her fingers tracing against his back and chest.  
He misses her.  
Everything about her.  
Don't you know he loved a lady like that?


End file.
